The Transgenic Core deserves special mention because it has been a critical resource for major advances by BNORC scientists who study the neural control of feeding and reward, a central research question in the obesity field. As summarized in Figure 2, mice engineered with Cre Recombinase activity within specific neurons provide a gateway by which to deliver a multitude of tools, ultimately giving experimenters unprecedented control over any Cre-expressing neurons. BNORC neuroscientist members are at the forefront of the field in applying these powerful technologies, moving the field closer to a wiring diagram for CNS control of feeding behavior, reward/motivation and metabolism. As mentioned above, since neuron-specific Cre-expressing mice enable each of these technologies, the BNORC Transgenic Core serves as a focal point for these activities. Mice developed by the TG core are made available to other researchers nationally and internationally through the Jackson Laboratories, further facilitating a clear impact on the field.